Light emitting diodes have long been used individually or grouped together as background or indicating lights in electronic devices. Because of the efficient light production, durability, long life, and small size, light emitting diodes were ideal for electronic applications. Light emitting diodes are increasingly prevalent in a variety of lighting functions, including flashlights and various automotive uses.